


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by LZSHIP



Category: One Direction, Zquad, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Bad Celebrities, Batman - Freeform, Bottom Zayn, Celebrity Zayn, Dobby - Freeform, First Date, Funny Cocktails, Hollywood, Jokes, Lots of laughing, M/M, Manager Louis, Money, Naked Cat, Neighbors, One Shot, Personal Trainer Liam, Singer Zayn, Small House, Snobs, Spotify, Stalker Zayn, Top Liam, balcony, car, dominant zayn, restaurant, spontaneous, submissive Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: Zayn Malik is a singer who just moved to a new house with a nice balcony. From up there, he's finding himself stalking his new neighbor doing exercises. Shirtless.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziamminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamminds/gifts), [MalikxPayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikxPayne/gifts), [AnkeLovesThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkeLovesThis/gifts).



> ****Zayn rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Louis, just shut it! This house is perfect for me! It’s small, just ordinary and simply what I’ve always wanted, okay?”

“But you’re not like any of them, Zayn. You’re _Zayn_ , don’t you understand? You’ll never not attract attention! You need to get it in your head already.” Louis replied, an annoyed look on his face. “Did you even think this through? There’s not even a back entrance or anything!? Where do you want to park your cars? What about-“

Zayn loved this place and he _wanted_ to be somewhere surrounded by normal people. He couldn’t stand celebs. They were all so overbearing, so fake and shallow. “Fuck off.” 

Louis looked like he was about to snap at him for real. He reminded Zayn of one of those cartoon characters whose heads slowly turned dark red until they eventually exploded. “Did you just tell me to fuck off? It’s not like Harry and I have to deal with your shit, Zayn! Who’s responsible for your security!? Who’s managing you!? Who?!” 

Zayn didn’t even care. This was _his_ private life, not Louis' and not Harry’s. If he wanted to live somwhere normal, he would live somewhere normal. Bye snobs!

From the outside, his new house looked nice and reminded him a bit of Greece, but probably only because of the dominant colors blue and white. It had been built with white stones, which Zayn really liked. It was different. He liked different. He was so sick and tired of huge, modern impersonal looking buildings.

It had large blue windows which allowed enough light to enter his new home and the fact that they had been added in a fairly symmetrical pattern, was oddly satisfying too. The house itself was surrounded by a modest garden, with mostly grass, a few flower patches, one other house, and a cute little fountain.

And really, it just had everything he _really_ needed. No gym, no pool, not four spare rooms and no freaking movie theatre. It was simply equipped with a rather small kitchen, one big but not really luxurious bathroom with a bathub and it it had one big comfortable living room. There were two bedrooms, one of them becoming his new office and, what Zayn loved the most, a huge balcony. 

He rolled his eyes, because what was his friend's problem really? He ditched Louis as soon as he opened the big blue front door. “Already feels like home.”

“I’m gonna kick your fucking ass.” Louis growled, following Zayn inside. “Your stuff will be here in an hour or so, I guess. Harry just texted me they’re already on their way. What are we doing in the meantime?”

“Kick you out, probably.” Zayn mumbled, not wanting to sound rude but he really wanted to get rid of Louis for at least an hour. He’d been talking his ear off since six am in the morning and Zayn just wanted to have his peace. He’d just sit down on his new balcony with his guitar and feel free. Free from batshit crazy actors, free from annoying reality TV stars, free from singers who couldn’t actually sing but were famous nevertheless and even free from Louis and Harry being his old neighbors. He loved them but they’d been a pain in the ass, really. He just wanted to be left alone. When he didn’t have to be on a stage in front of thousands of people he wanted to see no one at all, wasn’t interested in senseless small talk and especially didn’t want to attend absolutely stupid events. Maybe he wasn’t made for this life, but he’d never even planned on becoming a well-known singer in the first place.

“Good, you ungrateful brat, I’ll be back in an hour. Maybe you’ll collect your wits. I can’t believe this is happening. You’ve lost it completely this time. A little house. _Here_.” Louis complained, heading outside. “Harry is gonna kill you.” He shut the door with a bang and even though Zayn felt bad for a second, he was finally able to take a deep, long needed, breath.

He went upstairs, opened the balcony’s door, stepped outside and plopped down on the floor, laying down on his back, looking at the sky. He didn’t even care that his house was still empty. No luxury, no neighbors coming over any second to drink disgusting champagne, no expensive stuff you couldn’t even use, just a normal life! God, this really felt like freedom. He could just do whatever the hell he wanted. He could literally chill here on the floor and just stare at clouds for hours without anyone judging him for it. Sounded like heaven. He closed his eyes and hummed one of his new songs. He still wasn’t sure if he liked it like that. Maybe he should change the chorus a little bit or simply add a few lines. Something was off but he’d figure it out eventually. Probably sooner rather than later, now that he’d have the time for it.

And maybe he’d dozed off because when he woke up, he was surrounded by chairs and a table. Who on earth had put that shit here without him even noticing? Holy Batman, he hated movers. They didn’t give a flying fuck. “Louis!” He’d yell again if necessarry. He would. “Louis!”

“What? I’m already here. No need to yell.” Zayn hadn’t even noticed him. Oops. “I’ve been sitting here, watching you snore for over an hour now. How fast asleep can someone be? You didn’t hear shit.”

“That’s because I didn’t get good sleep in weeks.” Zayn replied, blinking. The sun was blinding him, ugh. “Let me guess. It’s all done already. I can’t even do this on my own.”

Louis shook his head, looking amused but pissed at the same time. “Don’t be ridiculous. As if you could do this. They set up everything already. Looks nice.”

“I’m not even allowed to unpack my own stuff, let alone try to arrange my furniture. Did you decorate my place for me too or can I at least do this!?” Zayn was fuming with anger. This was exactly what he’d wanted to avoid. Who on earth fell asleep on a balcony. Fucking sun, making him feel relaxed.

“Harry thought about calling a friend of his who’s doing-“

“I swear to god if he calls anyone I’m gonna kill your husband. You’re all barred from my house from now on. I’ll call you when I need you and that's gonna be the only time I allow you to come visit me. Whatever you want to do regarding the security situation, don’t even think about anyone being inside of this house! I love you but can you please just go leave this place already?” Zayn didn’t want to be rude, he didn’t. He’d just been looking forward to this for months. And he also wanted to be _alone_ for once. Alone as in, completely alone, surrounded by no one at all. No one nearby. Nothing. Just Zayn, Zayn and Zayn. _Me, Myself and I_. This.

Louis gaped at him, wanted to say something but Zayn just glared at him, so he wordlessly left Zayn’s house, wildly gesticulating, with a very done look on his face.

Zayn locked the door and exhaled. “Finally alone.”

____

When he woke up the following day, he checked his fridge minutes later by instinct and when he noticed it was already full he’d already had enough. Breakfast was canceled. He’d spent his day on his balcony writing new songs. Nobody could take this away from him. He grabbed his favorite guitar, the first one he’d ever gotten, not one of the expensive ones Louis had legit foist on him, his notebook, a pen and then went upstairs.

He only sat down on a chair because he didn’t like writing something down while sitting on the floor. He was playing a melody that had just come to his mind when he heard a weird moaning like noise downstairs. Also outside. He put his guitar away, got up and decided to take a look.

He probably shouldn’t have done that because what the fuck was going on and who the hell was _this_?! Why was someone voluntarily doing complicated looking excersises outside when it was hot as fuck here at 10 am already. And why did that man think it was okay to do this _shirtless_?! Zayn wasn’t in the mood for meeting neighbors. He wanted that guy to fuck off, hide inside as everybody else, put on the A/C and just do…stuff. Zayn rolled his eyes and sat back down, ready to continue but the stranger made the exact same noise again.

Why did Zayn have to be so goddamn curious? Why couldn’t he just ignore him, play a song and write down what came to his mind? But no, he caught himself looking again.

Abs, nice arms and great legs. Amazing. The fucker was doing sit-ups and he looked good while doing them. Zayn hated sports, but he loved good looking man and this one was, honestly speaking, hot as fuck.

He was screwed and he was even more sure of it when he noticed that he’d been doing the exact same thing the following two days, standing there for at least ten minutes just to look what kind of workouts his neighbor was doing this time.

And maybe Zayn just wanted to see the guy's face. That was the whole reason for it. It wasn’t his fault. This was a normal desire! It was a human's normal behavior! Wanting to see other human’s faces was totally normal, wasn’t it? He’d seen a bit of it, could imagine how it would look like by putting the pieces together but he just wanted, _needed_ , to see it from the front, a clear vision of it.

But instead of finally seeing it today, his phone went off. And how could it be otherwise the stranger heard it first and noticed Zayn, standing on his balcony gawking, before Zayn had even gotten the chance to disappear. Great. And now he waved. Zayn hated his life.

He ducked down, pretending he was invisible, acting as if this hadn’t just happened. He didn’t want to meet new people. He didn’t want to know who his neighbors were, please no. He just wanted to enjoy a nice view.

And then his doorbell suddenly rung. He’d have to fly to the freaking moon to be alone! If it was Louis, he’d murder him, if is was Harry, he’d murder him, if it was the mail man he’d yell at him and if it was any of his _friends_ he’d kill himself! He stomped downstairs, tore open the door and he’d expected everythig but that. But _him_.

“Hello! You must be new here so I thought I’d say hello real quick.” the stranger with the nice abs sad. He hadn’t even bothered to put a shirt on, just stood there with his exposed upper body looking hot. Zayn wanted to _die_. “Oh god, please don’t look at me like that. You don’t have to ask me to come in or anything. I really just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh thank fuck because I actually moved here to be alone for once.” Zayn replied quickly but when he realized what he’d just said out loud he covered his mouth with both of his hands. Rude.

The neighbor burst out laughing. “If that’s the case I’m gonna go now again. I get it. It’s quite peaceful out here. I live here for the same reason. I love a quiet area. I’m Liam by the way.”

Liam. _Leeyum_. Great. Why couldn’t someone like that, with such a body and a cute face like his be a fucking Greg or Bastian? Something annoying like Brett or Jude. No, it had to be Liam. Zayn wanted to jump off a cliff.

“I’m Zayn.” Had he just casually told him his name? Had he lost it?!

“Never heard that name before. Sounds dope.” Liam answered, smiling broadly. “Nice to meet you, Zayn. See you around.” And then he left. Just left. No expectations, no making a move to go inside of Zayn’s house, no more questions. Zayn was left speechless and Liam went back to whatever he’d been doing. Hold on. Zayn knew. He’d been…Oh fuck. Now what?! 

The next day he caught himself watching Liam work out, focussing on his abs specifically, for almost two hours. And really, Zayn was well aware of the fact that this wasn't okay anymore, had turned into him being a right creep probably. He just couldn't help it. He was literally drooling over Liam. Who could blame him!?

He’d text Louis and ask… No, he wouldn’t. Maybe Harry? Nah, dumb idea. His mom. He’d text her. But on the other hand, if he’d text his mother he’d get lectured on calling more often and giving updates and such. What about his sisters? Safaa? Too young to understand his situation. Waliyha? Too busy with her new boyfriend. Doniya? His older sister, so no.

“I need a freaking cat to talk to.” Zayn went downstairs, plopped down on his new sofa and reached for his phone.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Louis

  * Louis, I need something! - Zayn
  * What is it? Already sick and tired of your new shack? - Louis
  * I hate you and you know it. - Zayn
  * Nah, you don’t. What do you need? - Louis
  * I want a cat. - Zayn
  * A what?! - Louis
  * A cat? - Zayn
  * WHAT DO YOU WANT????? - Louis
  * A fluffy meowing ball of fur!? - Zayn
  * Why a cat!? When you feel bad they show you their fucking assholes instead of letting you pet it or shit. Cats suck. - Louis
  * You suck! As it turns out, when your cat flashes its butthole to you it's really just their own version of a handshake!- Zayn
  * Why the hell do you even know that!? - Louis
  * Because I’m clever and you’re not. So? About the cat? - Zayn
  * You want a cat. Just get a freaking dog! - Louis
  * Louis, I want a fucking cat and not a dog. Just arrange something! - Zayn
  * I can’t with you. Good. I’ll make sure you’ll have a cat by tomorrow. - Louis
  * Pick out a really cute one!!! Let Harry confirm that it really is adorable otherwise you’ll probably buy Gollum or a freaking Gremlin! - Zayn
  * Fine! - Louis



 

Zayn wanted to be able to go outside and get himself a cat but no, he had to be _famous_ because of a freaking YouTube video that had gone viral and resulted in him signing a deal with a huge record label. Why had he done that? Why? Why did people have to be so stupid when being 18 years old!?

Without even thinking about it he went back on his balcony and caught himself eyeing his neighbor, Liam, again. Maybe he didn’t even feel bad about it. It wasn’t his fault that Liam was doing squats right now. He had a nice butt, damn. And the moaning sound when the exercises seemed to become exhausting made everything ten times hotter.

On the next day Zayn was already  waiting for Louis to arrive with his new cat and when it finally knocked on his door he almost tripped over his own feet. Louis pushed a small pet carrier right into Zayn’s arms, turned around and left. Okay, so he was still pissed. Such a grown up behavior, wow!

“I’m not leaving, just got some stuff for the cat in my car, asshole.” Could he read his mind all of a sudden?!

Zayn went inside, put the box on the floor and waited until Louis had managed to carry everything inside. They set up a litter box, put water and food in two separate bowls and made sure there were enough toys for the kitty to play with surrounding them.

When Zayn finally got the chance to open the box and let the cat out, Louis started to giggle like a freaking maniac.

And then the cat curiously left its box while Louis burst out laughing. Zayn just _stared_. Well, she was different. That she clearly was. Instead of fluffy fur and a thick hairy tail this one was… naked and just…pink. Zayn didn’t even know hairless cat existed. It looked a bit like a mixture of Gollum and a Gremlin and strangely enough, Zayn fell in love with the little one immediately.

It was far away from being perfect and far from being normal and that was just everything Zayn really loved. He picked her up to pet her. It felt strange but also good somehow. Her skin was very warm and she started purring immediately. “You look like a _Dobby_. I’m gonna call you that.” He kissed her head.

Louis’ jaw just dropped. “You know what, it took me all night long to find a cat that looks like the description of what I’d find if I bought a cat for you without Harry's okay and you find this creature cute?! You’re unbelievable! God, I hate you! Why are you my best friend!? You’re so weird. And then you wanna call it Dobby!? You’re such a freaking nerd. Are you gonna dress this alien up? A Batman shirt? A Deadpool one?”

Zayn cackled. “You know what that might actually look cute! She wouldn’t freeze to death then either. Maybe I can even buy a onesie or something like that. Gonna google that later. Thanks for the cat, Louis. I love it already!” He started playing with Dobby.

Louis flipped him off and rushed out of his house. Success again.

One day later Zayn couldn’t believe Liam did it again, this time obviously working on his butt. And since he was wearing nothing but blue shorts, Zayn was literally forced to look at it. It wasn’t his fault that Liam did this outside. Everybody could see this at any time, so technically Zayn wasn’t watching. He was just sitting on his balcony chilling with his new cat, right? They were enjoying the sun. It was a total coincidence that his neighbor was working out right in front of his eyes.

God, Liam was really attractive. Maybe he needed to find out more about him. His surname would be a good thing to start with. Then he could google him or ask Louis to check who he was. Sounded a bit stalker-ish but Zayn just wanted to know who that guy was, right? Just that.

And before he even knew what he was doing he put Dobby on the floor, walked downstairs, opened his front door and approached Liam. “Hey there. Nice wearther today.” The weather. What was he doing?!

“Uh, yeah. I love the sunny weather of California I guess. What about you?” Liam replied, grinning, showing off his perfectly shaped, straight white teeth. Could one thing about this guy not be great?! Just one thing, please.

“Yeah, me too. That’s why I’m spending most of my time on that amazing balcony up there.” He pointed at it. “Was the main reason I bought this house actually.”

“Oh, I get it. Mine is quite similar. Can’t imagine living without it anymore. Breakfast on the balcony early in the morning is amazing!” And there it was. Something that wasn’t great. He was an early bird. Enough reason to hate him. Thank fuck. “But it’s even better when you sleep late and have brunch!” Or not. Damn.

“So you’re a breakfast person then?” What was Zayn even asking and why was he here in the first place?!

“Any kind of food, really!” Liam answered happily. Fucking hell, Zayn would’ve said the exact same thing. He needed to say something else now, change the topic.

“Do you know where I could by any chance find a tiny little Batman shirt?” Zayn asked and wanted to punch himself in the face for asking such a stupid thing.

“For a child?” Liam asked as if the question itself hadn’t already been ridiculous enough.

Zayn shook his head. “No. For my cat? Sounds weird, I know, but Dobby really needs one.”

Liam laughed. “I don’t know what’s funnier, that you want to buy your cat a Batman shirt or that it’s called Dobby.”

“I like Batman and I like Harry Potter, I’m sorry I’m a nerd!” Zayn got defensive.

“Oh, don’t worry I’m one too. I actually love Batman and I’ve watched and read Harry Potter so many times by now I lost count.” Zayn gaped at him. “I just want to know why in the name of god you’d dress up your cat.”

“Wanna see Dobby? Then you’ll get it, I swear.” Zayn had lost it. He’d offered Liam to come to see it freaking _pussy_. Zayn almost laughed because of his own taughts but whatever.

“Uh, sure. Why not.” Liam said, shrugging. Wait, just gotta close my door. That was Zayn’s chance. He’d just casually find out Liam’s surname. There was a name tag on the door. 

_Payne. Liam Payne._

Payne in Zayn’s ass maybe, because damn his back was even hotter than his abs. Zayn had a thing for muscular backs and he had never even denied it. He was just drawn to a manly back. They were attractive as hell.

“Uh, yeah. I’m like…Ready?” Liam mumbled as he turned around and damn if Zayn wasn’t ready too. Just not to show him his cat. He’d rather much have Liam check him out instead but nobody had to know, thank you very much. “Show me?”

“Show you what?” Zayn asked like a total loser.

“Uh…your cat? Dobby?” Liam stuttered and Zayn just wanted to high five himself in the face. With a chair. So freaking dumb.

“Sure, uh, sure. I got distracted, sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Liam said smiling at him. And then it happened. Zayn invited Liam inside. What was wrong with him? Once a neighbor had the permission to visit they’d always come over to do so. Zayn was officially a moron.

He shut the door behind him, Liam quickly checked out his surroundings but then was greeted with a loud meow. “Oh. Oh my god.”

“Looks like a mixture of Gollum, a gremlin and Dobby, I know.”

“Zayn, he’s naked” Liam said, gaping at the cat.

“It’s a lady. And my lady needs clothes!”

“Oh, that’s what I’ve heard recently too.” Liam commented making Zayn tense.

“How’s that?”

_Please don’t say it, please don’t say it, please don’t say it._

“My girl is into clothes too. A bit too much even. Maybe she knows where to get a tiny Batman shirt for Dobby. She’s an influencer so if she doesn’t know where to find one it’s a hopeless case.” Liam replied and Zayn suddenly got mad. This man couldn’t be straight. What a fucking waste. Ugh. And an influencer chick. God no, eww.

“Ah okay.” Zayn suddenly wanted to get rid of Liam again. This was enough communication for today. Bye! “Yeah, please ask her!”

“Will do. I’ll go back now. Still gotta do some workout routines for tomorrow.”

“For tomorrow?” Zayn got curious.

“I’m a personal trainer. I’m trying out workouts for my clients before I make them go through it.” Liam laughed, obviously very amused. “Sometimes they’re too much for me to handle so just imagine me forcing someone to do what I can barely do. Would be the worst.”

“That explains a lot.” Dumb comment, Zayn. So dumb.

Liam turned to him. “Huh?”

“Oh, just explains why I’ve seen you outside working out and like… Your body.” Dumb. Even dumber. Zayn needed to move out of his house again asap. Why did this man make him nervous? Why was he even allowing himself to become nervous when he knew damn well that this guy here was dating some influencer chick?! Some of those people Zayn despised so much.

“Oh thanks. Been working hard for that. Yours looks good too from what I can see though.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You got it all, just like these dudes from sports magazines. I just got a few abs but other than that I’m just slim. I don’t even have an ass.” Zayn said, as always talking bad about his own body.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say. With a face like yours, your body could literally be the worst and you’d still look good. So shut it.” With that Liam left. And Zayn just couldn’t close his mouth anymore. Had that just happened!?

 _Liam Payne._ He needed to know more about him. Now. His phone. He needed to text Harry.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Harry

  * Check someone for me? - Zayn
  * Sure, who? And why? - Harry
  * Just for security reasons. Name is Liam Payne. - Zayn
  * Uh… I don’t have to check this one out. - Harry
  * What? I want you to do it though! - Zayn
  * Zayn, he’s my personal trailer. I know him. - Harry
  * No, he’s not. Fuck off - Zayn
  * Yes, he is? How do you even know him? You hate working out! - Harry
  * Tell me about him then. - Zayn
  * He’s okay. Nobody to worry about. - Harry
  * TELL ME. - Zayn
  * He’s 27, he’s a personal trainer, he’s been on a major magazine's cover once, works for several celebs but also normal people, he’s friends with Niall and he’s genuinely nice. - Harry
  * He knows Niall?! - Zayn
  * Yeah, Niall is Liam’s best friend!? - Harry
  * How come I’ve never even heard his name before then? I know Niall pretty well! He's the only big influencer I don't hate. - Zayn
  * You hate other people though. You don’t usually remember names. Maybe that's why. - Harry
  * Fuck off. His relationship status? Any criminal history? - Zayn
  * What a weird thing to ask. - Harry
  * Jesus, I want to know it and you’re making this difficult. - Zayn
  * As far as I know, he’s single and no, of course not. He’s too nice for his own good. That guy couldn’t harm a fly, believe me. - Harry
  * He mentioned he’s taken. - Zayn
  * What?? - Harry
  * Harry, he’s my new neighbor. - Zayn
  * Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Harry
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * Nice view, huh? He’s hot, but don’t tell Louis I said that because otherwise, he’ll force me to find another personal trainer. And Liam is good at his job. So please. - Harry
  * Is he really single? Because he mentioned a girl. - Zayn
  * Why’s that even relevant? - Harry
  * HARRY JUST DO YOUR JOB AND GIVE ME ANSWERS. - Zayn
  * Good, I’ll find out. I thought he was gay or at least bi or something though. I can’t see him dating women but who knows. - Harry
  * I wanna know as soon as possbile. - Zayn



The next three days Zayn spent drooling over Liam who had no clue that Zayn was watching him almost all day long by now. And maybe Zayn didn’t feel bad to google Liam by now anymore. He knew him now after all, right? Somehow. So he googled his name. As simple as that. And maybe that had been a mistake because Liam indeed had been on a cover of a magazine. A gay one. Fuck. And he’d been featured in several sports magazines. Zayn took a look at him. Understandable. He was fit as fuck.

Zayn wouldn't read his interviews though. He didn’t read any interviews in general, he didn’t. Except he fucking did and Liam wasn’t like any of the snobs he usually had to do with. He was fucking nice and down to earth, humble and funny and absolutely fucking gay. He needed to know more about his _girl_. Just how?! Harry hadn’t answered him yet either so he was fucked. Except…Well, there was something he _could_ do.

As per usual he went downstairs, slowly approached Liam and said hello. “Hi there!”

“Oh, hello neighbor. Interested in working out now?” Liam asked, making Zayn furrow his brow.

“Why would I be interested in that?” he went into it.

“Just thought you’d be since you’ve been watching me for days now.” Zayn shook his head by instinct. But hey, that was the exact moment Zayn died. RIP. “Can I help you with anything if it’s not working out?”

“Uh…yeah…that…uh…shirt. For Dobby? Anything? Did she find one? Your girl?” Zayn rambled, praying he wouldn't turn red. Liam had noticed him gawking, fuck. How embarrassing could it get? He wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Oh, yeah she found one actually! It’s inside. I wanted to give it to you after my workout but since you’re already here.” She’d found one. Zayn hated her already.

“What’s her name?” Zayn wanted to know. He needed someone to hate. He wanted a name.

“Niall.” Zayn almost choked on air. Niall? What the fucking fuck? “Oh my god, of course, this confuses you now. I’m sorry. It’s just a joke between friends. Niall is my best friend and one day we started referring to each other as _she_ or  _my girl_ to fuck with people. I don’t even think about it anymore. I'm just doing it. Oops?"

“Niall as in Niall Horan.” Zayn stated, without thinking about it twice. “I’m gonna strangle him.”

Liam’s eyes widened “You know Niall?”

“And you know Harry.” Zayn replied cheekily.

“Why do you know both of them!?” Liam shrieked, seemingly surprised. “ _Who_ are you?”

“Just Zayn. Please don’t google me because I actually appreciate being a no one for you. It’s refreshing and I love it. I fucking hate the snobs that usually suround me.”

“Oh god, you’re famous.” Liam turned white.

“You were on a cover of a magazine. _You_ , out of all people, can’t say such things and make it sound like shocking news.”

“Wait, that’s not how this works. You can’t just tell someone you’re famous and not expect them to freak out or at least be shocked for a few seconds. And how comes I don’t know you!?” Zayn didn’t know why but he suddenly found Liam very cute. This behavior was adorable.

“Got Spotify?” Zayn asked, wanting to get over with this part of the conversation already. Liam nodded. Open it and give me your phone real quick?

“Oh my god, you’re a singer.” Zayn rolled his eyes, searched for one of his songs almost everybody knew by now and pressed play. Liam turned white, looking like he’d just seen a ghost.” No, no, no. You can’t…you’re not. This is _you_!?”

“Yes, this is me. Now that you know, let’s please ignore it and continue talking about Dobby’s shirt. Also, I’ll need time to process that you don’t have a girlfriend but call Niall your girl. Wait, do you? Have a girlfriend, I mean?” Zayn didn’t need Harry anymore. He’d just ask.

Liam pursed his lips and cackled. “Zayn, you know I’ve been on a cover of a gay magazine and you still ask me that. Wait did you think I had one? Because of that comment I made? The one about Niall, not that you could’ve known, but still?”

“Just say yes or no because quite frankly I’d answer with a new song of one of my actual friends that just came to my mind.

“And that one would be?” Liam went into it, scratching his head. He smirked. Dickhead. A sexy one but still. So freaking self-confident and cheeky. Should be illegal.

“ _Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored._ ” Zayn said, laughing about his own dumb response. “You obviously don’t have one but I listened to this song today and I thought this would be a brilliant response.”

Liam grinned broadly. “Whatever. You could just admit it already that you’ve been watching me work out because you think I’m hot. Maybe I even worked out a bit more just so that you could watch. Who knows. Just ask me out already. I’ll say yes. And not because you’re famous. Would’ve said yes yesterday too. I don’t care about people being famous or not.” 

“You’re the worst.” Zayn commented, but could’t help but crack a smile. “Yeah, okay. I admit it. But you can’t blame me! You not only got that body but your face is cute and you’re also nice and it kind of pisses me off.”

“Would it still piss you off if you could have all of this?” Liam asked, making Zayn’s jaw drop. Liam got the giggles. “Sorry, just loosen up.”

Zayn liked him. He did. “Where did Niall get a shirt for Dobby and why are you so goddamn cheeky!?” 

“Ask Niall, dress up Dobby later, and just go on a fucking date with me already, Zayn. Don’t beat around the bush when we both know you want that. I'm sick of waiting.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, took a step forward and damn if Liam didn’t smell as good as he looked like. He knew he was too close, knew their noses almost touched and that their breaths already mingled but he didn’t care. “I’m offically asking you out because I’d be dumb if I didn’t. So if you said yes I’d probably be extremely happy.”

“So where are we going, rich boy.” Liam joked around.

“If you’re calling me that ever again you’re going to hell and I’m going to jail.” Zayn gnarled, halfway joking, halfway meaning it. “I just want to be normal okay. I just… Please just let me be Zayn and not _Zayn_ , the singer with the money who could have it all. I just want to be me. That’s why I moved here even though I could buy a fucking mansion and several others somewhere else on the planet.”

“You know what? I love that.” Liam answered, sounding sincere and interested. “Tell me more about you while we’re having dinner, yeah? About you, not about singer Zayn.”

Zayn bit his lip and smiled to himself. Going on a date with Liam could actually be really nice. Could turn out to be good coversations, having a good laugh or two and maybe just feeling like he was a nobody. 

“We’re gonna cook here. Don’t worry about a restaurant. I know how it’s like with Niall and he only got a few million followers on Instagram. You probably got like what? 50 million?” Liam teased him. “Who even cares about numbers, the only number you need is mine.”

“Who are you and where have you been all my life?” Zayn asked, mouth agape. He was embarrassing but he didn’t even care.

“Oh wait, I can say something as cheesy. I’ve probably been waiting for you!” Liam had nailed it. They both burst out laughing. 

“I usually hate doing celebrity stuff, but can we have someone cook for us instead?” He didn’t know where this was coming from, it just came in handy. He really didn’t want to cook when someone like Liam was in the same room. He wanted to get to know him, not to prepare food.

“I’m not gonna say it. I’m not.” Liam joked. “Okay.”

Not even half an hour later, they’d changed their minds again, now sitting in a car. Liam and Zayn were all dressed up now and ready to go to a restaurant. The old school way. Date at a restaurant. No idea why Zayn had suddenly suggested to go to one of his favorite places but he apparently didn’t care meeting some _acquaintances_  in the worst case scenario when being around Liam. Somewhat he just managed to only focus on him.

“Hey, Zayn?” Liam suddenly asked, turning to him. “What else did you do?”

“Huh?” Zayn didn’t know what he meant.

“You watched me working out from your balcony. What stalkerish things did you do apart from that? Ask some of your security to check who I was or something”? Zayn blushed. “Oh my god, you did.”

“I asked Harry actually. But he just told me that he already knew you so I didn’t get much information.” Zayn confessed, cheeks burning.

“Zayn, that’s so creepy. Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

Zayn blurt it out just to get over with embarrassing questions and start all over again. “And I googled you.”

“You googled me. Jesus Christ. Are you crushing that hard on me? What did Mr. Google say about me?” Liam teased him, wrapping his strong arm around Liam’s shoulders. Holy freaking Spiderman, he was the worst.

“Just the usual stuff.”

“Don’t lie. What did you find out?” Liam was really enjoying this and Zayn wanted to slap his face for it. Why was he biting his lip? Why did he seem to be flattered even?

“Uh…just some things about your workouts, that you were on covers…” Zayn was stuttering and it never happened to him. Never.

“Liar.” Suddenly Liam’s fingers painted little circles on Zayn’s shoulder. He wouldn’t survive this.

“God, fuck you.” Zayn cursed, smiling. “You’re liking this. I just can’t figure out why.”

“You either didn’t see it or you’re a good actor too.” See what? Zayn didn’t know what Liam was talking about. “The look on your face tells me you really didn’t. Oh god.”

“Now I need to know!” Zayn gaped at him. “Are you hiding something? What did you do!?”

“I’m killing people for money. You’re next.” Liam said, sounding ice cold. Zayn flinched which made Liam bubble over with laughter. “Oh my god, your face. I’m dying. I was joking. I’m not a criminal, calm your non-existing tits.”

Zayn shoved him shortly before the car came to an abrupt halt. Their driver suddenly interrupted their conversation. “We’re here.” The only thing Liam liked about being _someone_ , was having a driver. He couldn’t drive and he simply loved not having to focus on the streets while going from one place to another.

“You’re gonna tell me later.” Zayn whispered, climbing out of the car, holding the door open for Liam.

“Oh, a gentleman. Thank you.” Liam grinned at him, got out of the car too and just shamelessly took Zayn’s hand as if it was nothing. “And I’d rather _show_ you.” Zayn raised his eyebrows at this but didn’t ask questions. Zayn waved his driver, Michael, goodbye real quick before they walked towards the restaurant's entrance.

The lady at the front desk recognized Zayn immediately so he didn’t have to mention his reservations. Thanks Louis for making sure his name was on the list permanently just in case he spontaneously decided to come here like today. “In the back, if that’s possible. Somewhere private.”

She nodded, flipping through the note book in front of her. “I’m sorry but I have to ask you a question so that I know what the best area for you to sit at would be.”

“Don’t worry babe. I’m not easily offended as long as this won’t be all over the news tomorrow.” Zayn joked around, making Liam furrow his brow. “What do you need to know?”

“Is this business related, private or a date?” She seemed to be so nervous all of a sudden, Zayn was reminded once again why he hated being well known. That poor girl probably thought he’d throw a fit within the next seconds even though she was just trying to please him and find the perfect table.

“A date, babe. Take a breath, please.” Zayn encouragingly smiled at her but by now she was literally sweating. “I know you have to deal with some rude people here and I don’t know if you’re new here but just ask your co workers. I’m not like them. I hate them too. They suck.” Then she suddenly giggled. “See. Just relax. I’d just love to sit somewhere private with him. Please don’t make me sit anywhere near the snobs.” Now she laughed.

“Okay, Mr. Malik.”

Zayn scrunched up his nose and she froze again. “Please just call me Zayn. I’m not my dad!” And now Liam laughed too. “What? Do I look 50?”

“This is the best moment of the evening. Thank you so much, sir.” the young blonde woman announced. “I’ve been yelled at and I’ve been ignored but this is so refreshing.”

He couldn’t stop being goofy. He loved making _normal_ people realize he was just like them. “Now, I’m a _sir_. I can’t believe I aged that quickly. Please, it’s just Zayn!”

“I’m sorry, Zayn.” she corrected herself. “I think I might have the perfect table for you two.”

“Who’s in there tonight though? Any people I’d rather run away from than sit in the same room with? Some names? Look at page three, darling. If any of them is in there I’d rather cut my leg off than to eat here even though it would be a shame.”

“Zayn, what the fuck? Don’t be ridiculous. They can’t be that bad.” Liam interjected, nudging his shoulder. Zayn hadn’t even realized they’d stopped holding hands before entering the restaurant.

The woman surpressed a laugh while skimming page three. “One of them is in here but they're so far away from your potential table you wouldn’t have to talk to them. They probably won’t even see you.”

“Which one is it? Lord Voldemord, Satan, Wattpad or Ursula the sea witch?” Zayn wanted to know, praying it wasn’t the last one. He fucking hated her but the nick names came in handy. No names were being said and no one else but him and the lady in the front knew who he meant, hence page three.

By now Liam was simply laughing his ass off, not being able to stop himself and honestly, Zayn found it nothing but endearing. “You’re the weirdest celebrity I’ve ever met.”

“That’s because I’m normal and the others are nuts.”

Someone else entered the restaurant, someone Zayn thankfully didn’t know, so the young woman tried to end the conversation. “It’s Ursual the sea witch, but between you and me, she’s on a date so you’re 100% not gonna meet. You could have table 25.”

“Good. We take it. I trust you.” And with that, someone else led them to their table and Zayn couldn’t help but pull out the chair for Liam. His mom had taught him to be a proper gentleman and someone like Liam deserved to be treated like that.

Liam was beaming at Zayn, the moment he sat down across from him. “You’re kind of charmer but I guess you know that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Zayn acted all innocent. “What do you want to drink? Because if you don’t want to drink wine, we should tell the waiter before he makes sure to serve the wine he always does.”

“How often are you here, Zayn?!”

“Quite often, since it’s my favorite place. Everyone knows me and they really make sure nobody is bothering me which I really appriciate. Their food is delicious and I simply like the place. I mean look at it. It’s stunning.” Zayn explained while Liam was listening intently.

“How many guys do you bring here then? You put on a show in here to wrap them around your little finger or…?” Liam asked, making Zayn tightly press his lips together. Maybe he was a little bit pissed all of a sudden.

“Quite frankly speaking you’re the first one, because I’m usually here with my friends or when it’s business related, thank you very much.” And he’d snapped. Oops. 

“I’m sorry.” Liam apologized, looking guilty. “Shouldn't have said that. Maybe I have some trust issues when it comes to celebs.”

“Good thing I’m not one of them. Thought you might have noticed.” Zayn mumbled. “Maybe I liked you better when you didn’t know yet.”

Liam looked a bit shocked. “Zayn, I’m really sorry. It’s just that I meet loads of famous people due to my job and you’re just so different and so normal it was confusing me a little bit. I mean, take Niall as an example. He’s also down to earth, funny and seems pretty normal but he’s got that switch when he’s going somewhere, turning on celebrity mode within the blink of an eye. And you’re just moving to an area where ordinary people live, joke around with the lady at the front desk and give other apparently horrible celebrities, which I haven’t found out yet who they are, nick names. This is new. And I actually really like it. I didn’t want to disgruntle you. Please don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not mad at all. I probably would’ve reacted the same way. So forget about it. So about the wine. It’s just expensive and tastes like shit. Please just pick something else or I’ll drink it again because sadly enough my taste buds got used to it since Louis likes it that much.” Liam gave a high clear laugh and Zayn just cackled. “I mean it.”

“I don’t even know what they serve in here.”

Zayn rollled his eyes because for someone who hung out with a lot of celebrities Liam acted like he had no idea how this worked. He was adorable. “You’re here with _Zayn_. A name comes in handy contrary to being well known. You could literally order blue smurf juice and they’d find it somewhere. So what do you want to drink, babe?”

“Beer?” Liam suggested and Zayn couldn’t help but give him a thumbs up. “What”?

“I just got a glorious idea and I’m sure you’ll play along just fine.” Louis would kill him for that but a little fun here and there never killed nobody, right!? “Let’s order the most ridiculous things and be horrible for one evening. I don’t want to disrespect people though. Alway be nice. Let’s just order that smurf juice and see what happens. No menu.”

“Are you on crack?” Liam whispered, looking very amused though. “Are we really doing this?” Zayn nodded. “Oh god, they’ll kick us out.”

“As if they’d kick _me_ out.”

They waiter approached them only minutes later and since Liam was game, Zayn was looking forward to this. Louis, his manager, would never allow this to happen even though he was also his best friend. Such a spoilsport. And Harry? Yeah, no. He’d never. “Good evening, sir. The usual?”

“We were thinking about something special tonight. I think you can make sure we get what we want, am I right?”

The waiter, who clearly seemed to know Zayn, furrowed his brow, looking confused. “Of course Mister Malik. We’ll do what we can. What do you and your companion want to drink?”

“Please just call me Liam.” The waiter nodded.

“I’d like to have some blue smurf juice decorated with unicorn sprinkles. What about you, babe?” He had to do his best not to break down laughing. Liam obviously had the same issue already and they hadn’t even started yet.

“I thought about some Marshmallow champagne with blue glitter in it.” The waiter’s eyes widened but he wrote it down nevertheless, acting all professional. “And a bit of gold. I like gold.” He excused himself and left.

Liam lost it right there, almost bending over the table, laughing so hard. “His face. He died inside knowing something like that doesn’t even exist. Shit.” Suddenly his hand was on top of Zayn’s. “You’re the best.”

Zayn was laughing too, but he could only focus on Liam’s face, the crinkles by his eyes, his plump lips surrounded by a thick beard and his cute nose. Zayn wouldn’t have minded stalking Liam for a longer period of time but this was _so_ much better. Liam not only looked delicious while working out shirtless in his front yard but he was funny and cute too. If he wasn’t a jackpot, Zayn didn’t know what it was.

And he was quiet because Liam’s hand on top of his made him feel some kind of way he couldn’t quite place yet.

It had been ages since Zayn had went on date with someone, let alone mention that he had liked that someone immediately. And with Liam it had just clicked straight away. Who in the name of god would have reacted to Zayn wanting to buy a Batman shirt for a naked cat as Liam had? No one. Who would’ve just accepted that Zayn hated being famous, that he just wanted to be normal? Who would’ve just treated him just like the boy next door? Liam seemed to have no issues with any of that. “Liam, thank you.”

“What for?” Liam had no clue and it was the sweetest thing ever. Zayn was so damn attracted to him, fuck. “What did I miss, why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m looking at you like that because a few days ago I just thought you were someone with a hot body I could watch working out all day and now I’ve changed my mind because you’re not only that. You’re kind, you’re funny and you treat me as if I was like everbody else. I love it. It’s just so easy going. You casually wrapped your arm around me and took my hand. You don’t think about the fact that I’m _Zayn_ , the singer, who you’re on a date with right now, you just treat me as if I was your neighbor and that’s about it. Just thank you.” Zayn meant it. He was even a bit emotional right now. The only people who managed to do this were his family members because not even his best friends Louis and Harry could do this most of the time.

“But I wouldn’t hold my neighbor's hand and go on a date with them. Please, who do you think I am?” Liam deadpanned but then cackled. “I think I might be attracted to you as fuck and it’s getting worse and worse the more I get to know you. You not only have that gorgeous face I noticed first, but you also seem to be a great person. And honestly, I don’t give a fuck about you being famous, really. I see singing as your job and that’s about it. Maybe a job that makes your life a bit more complicated but still just a job. I got to know you as Zayn, the hot young man who moved in next to me, and I’m gonna plan on dating exactly that guy if this works out.” Liam took his breath away. He did.

And if the waiter hadn't suddenly put a ridiculous blue drink down on the table followed by a champagne glass filled with what seemed to be melted marshmallows, Zayn would’ve probably leaned over the table to kiss Liam. And that sure as hell wouldn’t have been a romantic or good first kiss. He was going nuts. And all of that because a shirtless personal trainer had been working out in his front yard in plain sight.

“Voilà! Blue smurf juice decorated with unicorn sprinkles for your, Mr. Malik and Marshmallow champagne with blue glitter and golden decoration for you, Liam.” he said, sounding very proud of himself.

“Now you only have to manage to call me Zayn already and we’re good. I know your boss doesn’t allow that but I won’t tell him.” He had tried it for ages but he knew they’d all still call him Mr. Malik in the end.

“What do you want to eat? Any special wishes? The chef wants you to know he can do it all. He said he likes a good challenge.” Zayn knew the chef so he wasn’t surprised. He’d talked to him for hours in the past and he was a genuinely funny guy.

Zayn would come up with the stupidest shit because he knew he could and because he was sure he’d make the people in the kitchen laugh out loud. “Pasta à la Batman, with a side of Robin and since I don’t want to forget to stay healthy I’d also like to order the Morty and Rick salad as an appetizer! ”

The waiter was playing along and Zayn already knew this was the best date he’d ever been on “Oh, sure. No problem!” He turned to Liam. “What do you wish for, sir?”

“Pasta actually sounds amazing so I’d like to have Pasta à la _Zayn_ with a side of Dobby. And I also want to order a romantic combination of Deadpool and Spiderman as an appetizer!” Damn, he was doing great.

“This might take a while but I’ll let the chef know. I’ll be right back with appetizers.”

By now Liam and Zayn were laughing like hyenas. “Okay, Liam. What is Pasta à la Zayn and do you think they’ll figure out who the fuck Dobby is?”

Liam almost choked on air because of laughing so hard but he managed to answer nevertheless.“They’ll probably put an unseasoned raw chicken leg on top of my pasta but it’s worth it. We’ll be on Ellen’s _OMGKalen_ if anybody films this.”

“You know what, we should really film this. Nobody is gonna believe us this happened. Do you mind if I act all celebrity like and take snaps of our drinks and all that?” Liam was still holding Zayn’s hand and squeezed it to silently agree.

“I got some questions first though.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Sure everything you want to know.”

“Since I obviously don’t know about your celebrity status I need to ask some dumb questions first. I hope that’s okay.” Zayn winked at him and nodded. “You’re one of those celebrities with millions of young fans, aren’t you?” Zayn nodded. “And since I immediately knew your song I assume you’re a very successful singer?” Zayn nodded again, nervously biting his lip. He prayed this wouldn’t scare Liam. “A lot of paps?” Zayn stuck his thumb in the air. “You can’t just walk around without anyone noticing, right?” Agreed again. “Okay. I figured.”

“So you just wanted to know what you’d get yourself into? I somehow think you wanted to ask something else too.”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Liam hesitated, but Zayn just waited for him to speak up again. “Are you still…you know…in the closet? If we’d end up dating, would that be a problem?”

Oh god, Liam even thought of that. Zayn was melting on the inside. “If we’d met a while ago this would’ve been an issue but I’ve outed myself when I was kind of drunk a few months ago? I was sick and tired of having fake girlfriends so I just blurt it out. My manager wanted to kill me but we managed to make the best out of it and by now everyone is cool with it, everyone but the usual homophobes here and there.”

Liam exhaled, seemingly relieved. “Damn, it would probably be good for your image if you publicly dated some nice guy already.”

“I’m definitely not searching for someone who I can show off like that for that purpose. That would be horrible. I don’t even know if I’d want my private life to be public.” Zayn clenched his teeth.

“Zayn, stop it. My knees go weak and you haven’t even kissed me yet.” Zayn’s jaw dropped and Liam blushed right up to the ears.

“You’d want me to kiss you?” Zayn whispered, taking Liam’s other hand now too. “You really would.”

“Obviously.”

Zayn tried his best not to freak out on the inside but he totally did. He hadn’t felt like that since he was a teenager. He didn’t know if this was embarrassing on a whole new level or just some butterflies going nuts in his belly. He wanted to kiss the shit out of Liam too. “I want to kiss you too.”

“Tag me.” Liam suddenly said, catching Zayn off guard.

“You hate being a celeb so don't act like one. Normal people tag other normal people without a worry.” Had he just challenged him? Zayn would definitely tag him in his snaps. He couldn’t care less what people thought. For a few seconds, he was afraid Liam would use him for promo but then he wanted to punch himself in the face again for such a dumb thought. Liam would never.

“Let’s use Instagram though. Snapchat is so yesterday.” Zayn reached for his iPhone and took a few pics of their drinks until he had managed to make a decent one. He played around with a few filters, tagged Liam and that was it. “They’re all gonna stalk you, just saying.”

“Well, they learned from the best then.” Liam teased him. “I couldn’t care less.”

“If I wasn’t hungry and excited for what chef André is coming up with I’d fuck off with you right now, just so that you know.” Zayn confessed, not even being embarrassed about it.

“And then we’d end up on either your couch or mine watching Batman while eating junk food snuggled up against each other or what?” Liam had nailed it and he didn’t even know Zayn properly yet. “Because that’s what would happen if I had a say in this.”

“Marry me.” Zayn blurted, joking around. “Honestly. You’re my future husbad. I’m sorry to break it to you, but you need to know that.”

“Guess I’m a lucky man then.” Not even that had put Liam off?! Future husband for sure. Before Zayn could say anything else that was nothing but stupid their food arrived and honestly they both just stared at it because how was this even possible?

Black spaghetti with yellow sauce, representing Batman, and a bit of red, green and yellow veggies on the side for Robin. His salad looked absolutely crazy and colorful and Zayn didn’t even mind that they’d messed up bringing all of the food at the same time.

“Why is _this_ Pasta à la Zayn though!?” Zayn just stared at Liam's food. It was Farfalle noddles with a white wine sauce, truffles, chicken and little hearts, made out of cherry tomatoes.

“Looks delicious, smells heavenly and it’s expensive as fuck.” Liam answered, making the waiter nod in agreement. “The chicken represents Dobby and the hearts… Oh god, this is just awesome!”

“And the Deadpool, Spiderman combination is bomb too. I’m actually speechless. I need to upload this to Instagram.” He took a lot of photos, posted them, tagged Liam and then they finally could eat.

They’d stayed at the restaurant for about two more hours, eating, drinking ridiculous cocktails, joking around and fliring heavily until Zayn had thought that it was about time to leave this place already. He’d paid and only about 10 minutes later they’d already been on their way home again.

An when they arrived in front of their houses it could’ve been the best thing that they lived next to each other but it was the worst at the same time too because they genuinely couldn’t decide what to do now, where to go at.

They just awkwardly stood in front of their houses, holding hands not saying anything because neither of them knew what came next. They were waiting there for no reason making the whole situation that had been nothing but relaxed, fun and flirty so far super awkward and it pissed Zayn off.

“Oh fuck it.” Zayn broke the silence first, grabbed Liam by the collar, pulled him flush against his body and pressed his hungry lips against Liam’s. His heart sped up when Liam suddenly kissed him back, not even hesitating to use his tongue, while gently wrapping his arms around Zayn’s small waist. And they could’ve stayed there for a while, kissing in the moonlight, the whole thing being proper romantic, except they didn’t.

They stumbled inside Liam’s house, never letting go of each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow, while their hands suddenly were everywhere, roaming all over each others bodies.

Zayn had never been at Liam’s place but the whole situation wasn’t weird at all. He just followed Liam until they both jumped on Liam’s big sofa, Zayn all of a sudden on top of Liam, passionately kissing him breathless.

And maybe things got a bit out of hand when Liam pushed his hand underneath Zayn’s shirt, touching his naked skin and maybe things escalated a little bit for the first date when Zayn unzipped Liam’s jeans but both of them didn’t care, both of them wanted exactly this. So fuck the rules.

 It wasn’t actually a big surprise when only minutes later they were both naked and horny. “Oh holy fuck, Liam, your body.”

“Was that what you had in mind when you turned into a stalker?” Liam whispered hotly into Zayn’s ear. Zayn licked over Liam’s abs, kissed his muscular arms and stopped at his neck which he just wanted to be his. He let his teeth graze over it, teasing Liam until he finally sucked, causing bruises to appear out of nowhere. He wanted to mark him up. “Oh my god, fuck.”

Since Zayn was straddling Liam’s hips he was well aware of the fact how hard Liam was and honestly, he couldn’t wait. He shamelessly wrapped his hand around Liam’s dick and moved it skillfully. “I want this.”

“Fuck, Zayn.”

“Yeah, exactly that. I want you to fuck me. Can I ride you?” At this point, Zayn didn’t care anymore. He’d always been confident in his skin so being naked and enjoying sex had never been an issue for him. And when he was this horny he lost all shame, just saying what he had in mind without giving it any thoughts. And given the fact that Liam was the one underneath him, made this even easier. “Want you to fill me up and fuck me good. Think you can do that? Satisfy me and make me scream even?” Zayn didn’t stop moving his hand at this point so Liam had to decide what he wanted quickly. “If not, I’m gonna make you come just like that, or maybe even suck you off and swallow it all.”

Liam managed to say something without moaning and Zayn was actually surprised at that. “Is that how you’re like in bed because then I’m completely fucked. I didn’t think your nice mouth could say things like that.” 

“My mouth can do a lot.” Zayn said, wiggling his brows. “As long as you won’t tell me what to do. Then I’ll make you touch yourself because I’m not submissive at all.”

“A dominant bottom, fuck my life.” Liam said and Zayn suddenly stopped moving his hand, quickly moving his body so that he could replace his hand with his mouth. Liam literally yelled Zayn’s name and if Zayn's mouth hadn’t been that full he’d laughed at that. If only knowing this turned Liam on that much already, he would probably die while being in bed with Zayn. Or on the couch in their case.

Zayn used his tongue for more pressure and he knew he was being a tease but he barely even moved his head, just made Liam wait for more. “Okay, okay. Please.” Zayn pulled his head back. Begging always did it for him. “Please, fuck.”

“So you can beg for it. That’s hot. Please, what? What do you want then? Just a little fuck after a nice date? I don’t know. What if I’d be up for another round right afterwards already? I’m into that just so that you know. You need good stamina with me. Want you to pound into me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, you know.” Liam didn’t even blush and that was new and something that turned Zayn on like nothing else. Liam was self-confident. Even during sex. Fuck.

“You’ll forget how walking works like when I’m done with you, just so that you know.” Liam grumbled.

Zayn bit his lip because that actually sounded very promising. “Lube?”

Liam laughed. Why was he laughing? “We’ll use saliva. Got no time for lube now.” Zayn had not expected that at all. “Somone is shocked. That’s cute.”

“I’ll give you cute!” Zayn spit in his hand but Liam was quicker, spun them around, parted Zayn’s legs, spit in his own hand and started to finger him before Zayn even realized. Liam wasn’t awkward in bed at all. They were compatible as fuck. He knew damn well what he was doing and if that wasn’t the biggest turn on of the century Zayn didn’t know what was. “Oh my…fuck…fuck yeah…right there.” 

“Yeah, right there?” Liam asked, smugly. “I know.” And then he massaged Zayn's prostate spot on, adding just another finger minutes later. Zayn ignored the pain because using no lube wasn’t actually 100% pleasant at all. It was super hot though when the pain and the pleasure created a whole new way of losing it so it became enjoyable minutes later. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so… Oh my god you’re so good…at this…fuck.. yes.”

“I only just started, baby.” Liam groaned, suddenly leaving Zayn empty. He whined. He deadass did that.

“Stop playing around and fuck me already, Liam. I’m not into playing games right now. We can do that some other time.” Zayn hissed, being nothing but needy right now. And Liam listened, which Zayn appreciated. So Liam didn’t have a problem with being the submissive one here. Good to know.

“No lube for that either? I don’t know if that’s…” Zayn shut up him. “Okay, okay. Um…okay.”

“Don’t act like an insecure mess, because I’m not into that right now. If you are though, please let me know, because I wouldn’t want to force you into doing hings you don’t want to do, with that huge dick of yours.”

Liam actually laughed. “You just want me to fulfill all of the fantasies you had while watching me do squats, sit-ups and what else in the garden, just admit it already.” Zayn wanted to say something but this time Liam didn’t let him, just made Zayn as wet as possible down there, aligned himself and slowly pushed in, which quickly turned into fucking Zayn breathless until he just whimpered, moaned or even screamed sometimes. Liam was fucking him so hard and raw, Zayn had to close his eyes not to lose it already while staring at Liam focussing on giving it to Zayn in the best way possible.

“Shit…Zayn.” Zayn opened his eyes and the view was just…he couldn’t even describe it. This was Liam's best workout so far and it was even better since Zayn was part of it too. And when Liam touched Zayn, while still pounding into him Zayn didn’t even care that he came first, making himself all dirty. He moaned so loud, Liam flinched for a second but the moment he noticed he thrust into Zayn one or two more times before he did the same, filling up the condom Zayn hadn’t even noticed he’d put on some time during their dirty talk. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Zayn was really out of breath by the time Liam pulled ou. He reached for his own shirt to clean Zayn up, which was a nice gesture. Poor shirt though. “I can’t breathe.” 

“And hopefully can’t walk tomorrow either.” Liam joked, collapsing on top of Zayn. “You can still do the riding in a few minutes. I’m sorry, I lost it.”

“I’m sorry I had a big mouth but round two is canceled or postponed right now.” Zayn said, laughing. “I didn’t know you’d….You know.”

Liam kissed Zayn’s lip gently and smiled. “Fuck you like that?”

“Yeah, shit.” He closed his eyes, his heart still racing like crazy. Suddenly he remembered something though. “Hey, Liam?”

“Huh?” Liam’s head was on Zayn’s chest but he didn’t seem to listen properly, just coming down from his heigh.

“I just remembered what we’ve talked about. Your secret or whatever. Something you wanted to show me? When are you gonna do that? Now?”

“Why didn’t you ask me before this? Now I’m way too exhausted to dance.” Liam mumbled kissing Zayn’s bare chest over and ove again.

“Dance? Wait, what? You dance?!”

“I was a stripper for a while. That’s my dark secret. I’m surprised you didn’t find out while stalking me.” Liam confessed, but he sounded nothing but tired, apparently not even caring that Zayn could be shocked or something.

“But you’re not doing it anymore. I don’t share.” Zayn was grumpy. Just imagining Liam dancing for some chicks or guys made him furious. Liam was _his_ now. He was. Future husband and all that.

Liam weakly laughed. “Of course not. I was young and needed the money, babe. I’ll strip for you though.”

Zayn chewed on his lower lip, thinking about Liam moving to certain music while slowly getting naked. Would he ever get used to Liam? Probably not. Not to him being the hottest man alive and not to him being everything he’d ever wanted. He was perfect. For him. “I wouldn’t say no to that, babe.”

But Liam didn’t answer anymore. Zayn gently kissed his head and closed his eyes too. And it wasn’t a surprise when he dozed off a few minutes later as well.

When he woke up a little bit later there was no more heavy weight on top of him and for a minute Zayn was afraid Liam had fucked off until he remembered that he was in Liam’s house and that this was a different situation.

“Hey, you woke up.” Liam quietly said, before he approached him, bent down and kissed him passionately. “I just went to the bedroom real quick. Didn’t want to wake you up. I wanted to carry you upstairs actually.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet. You can still carry me there. I’m tired and I’m lazy.” Zayn mumbled before he had a good yawn. Liam fondly rolled his eyes, lifted him up and carried him upstairs where he carefully put him in bed and covered him with a huge cozy duvet before he plopped down next to him. Zayn turned around to spoon Liam from behind and kissed the back of his head. “I’m glad I moved here and I’m glad I got a little bit obsessed with looking at you.”

“Let’s hope you being a stalker won’t be a headline anytime soon.” Liam joked around, grabbing Zayn’s hand from the arm that was wrapped around his middle.

They fell asleep like that, knowing that this was everything but a one night stand.

In the morning Zayn woke up alone again, but this time Liam was nowhere to be seen, not even when he walked downstairs, the blanket wrapped around himself. He found his phone and a little note on Liam’s dining table though.

_I’ll be back in two hours. Personal training. Sorry! See you later, baby. xo_

God, this was so domestic, so sweet. Zayn smiled. He grabbed his phone and groaned when he noticed all the notifications. He would ignore them all. Except for the one that said Liam. He’d completely forgotten that they’d exchanged numbers yesterday while having dinner.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Liam

  * Good morning, beautiful. I hope you’re not mad at me. Tried to reschedule but you know all of the asshole celebrities best. - Liam



 

It’s been 20 minutes since Liam had texted him so he hadn’t been away for a long time yet. He could at least try to text him back. Maybe he was still on his way or something.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Liam

  * Good morning. I’m sitting in your kitchen butt naked waiting for you. I thought it was important to let you know that. Gonna feed Dobby in a few and then play with him until you come back.- Zayn
  * Butt naked?! - Liam
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * I’m laughing my ass off, Zayn. I just imagined you feeding your naked cat while being butt naked yourself… I’m laughing so hard I’m crying. - Liam
  * No! I didn’t mean it like that. - Zayn
  * But it’s funny! - Liam
  * You’re a dork. - Zayn
  * Am I your dork? - Liam
  * Hmm… - Zayn
  * Want to be my boyfrien? - Liam
  * You mean boyfriend? - Zayn
  * What? - Liam
  * You forgot the D - Zayn
  * Don’t worry about the D baby. You’ll get that later. - Liam
  * The answer is yes and I can’t wait. - Zayn
  * <3 <3 <3 - Liam
  * Liam, nobody uses _< 3_ anymore, please. Use an emoji! - Zayn
  * <3!!!!! - Liam
  * Whatever. <3 too !!! - Zayn
  * See you later, boyfriend. - Liam
  * Can't wait. - Zayn



 


End file.
